We have continued to evaluate patients at risk for the development of cutaneous toxicities associated with molecularly targeted therapies. These evaluations include baseline evaluations prior to initiation of treatment and follow-up visits to monitor and treat these skin toxicities. We previously have worked and continue to work with oncology colleagues a) to optimally design treatment protocols to evaluate for and treat cutaneous toxicities, and b) to inform the research community of potentially newly described skin toxicities and methods for management of these adverse effects to optimize continued antineoplastic treatment of oncology patients through multiple peer-reviewed publications and lectures intramurally and extramurally.